Lucy's Club Dance
Previous episode: Lucy Writes a Novel Next episode: The Diner http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ClubDance.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DragBand.jpg Plot The Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League is holding a club dance to raise money, because there's only $1.14 in the club treasury. Nobody wants Lucy to play her saxophone in the band, but they end up having to let Lucy in the band, in order to get Ricky to be conductor. The girls are so horrible that Ricky calls them a "sour sextet," and ends up dressing his real band members in drag for the actual performance! Trivia *This is Marion Strong's last appearance on the show, but she has quite a big part in this episode. We learn her husband's name is Bill, we learn that husband Bill is going to let the club use his lodge house to hold the dance, and Marion is the one who put the article about the all-girl band in the newspaper. *This is one of Desi Arnaz's least-favorite episodes, but he never said why. *The song that the girls try to play for the club dance is "Twelfth Street Rag." *Besides Lucy and her saxophone, Carolyn Appleby plays the drums in the band, Neeva plays the violin, Marie plays the trombone, Jane plays the trumpet, and Ethel plays the piano. *This episode was rerun in season 5, with a new opening to keep the then-current Europe storyline fresh. Lucy is seen studying her French book for the trip in the opening scene. Then, Lucy and Ethel get travel toothbrushes as a going-away present from the Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League. There was only money in the treasury to buy those toothbrushes for a gift. Fred mentions raising money for the club, and this leads in to everybody remembering the club dance as a way to raise money for the club. *Clearly, Grace Munson, who was elected club treasurer in episode #47, didn't do much better at the job than Lucy did. While she may not have paid her household finances with money in the club treasury like Lucy did, she allowed the treasury to get down to a scant $1.14, which isn't much better! *Jim and Dorothy Wynn, who sent Ricky flowers for his "sprained" ankle in episode #72, aren't doing well marriage-wise. At the beginning of the club meeting, all the girls are gossiping about how Jim recently gave Dorothy a black eye. *The headline on the paper Lucy cut the article about the all-girl band out of reads "Bond issue defeated." The same exact headline has been used in PAST episodes when the characters need to be seen reading a newspaper! *When Ricky brings his band over to show the girls how "Twelfth Street Rag" SHOULD sound, he brings along a bass/cellist. Why was there any need to bring someone who played bass/cello? None of the girls in the band were playing that instrument! Quotes *Ethel: This is the Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League. We do not meet to gossip. Lucy: Since when? *Ethel: Gee, you couldn't get much of an orchestra for $1.14, could you? Lucy: Maybe we could buy 10 kazoos and play 'em ourselves. *Lucy: Listen, you haven't even heard them play, and you want THEM in the orchestra. Why don't you want me? Ethel: I've heard YOU play. *Lucy: Just for that, I wouldn't be in your orchestra if you begged me! Ethel: Aw, you really mean that, Lucy? Lucy: Yes, I do! Ethel: Good! *Carolyn: It's just sour grapes. Lucy: (referring to band) Listen, grapes aren't the only thing that's sour around here! *Ricky: This music is supposed to be bright and with a bounce? Lucy: That's right. Ricky: It sounds more like a funeral coming down 12th Street! *Ricky: Lucy, I think you were playing the wrong note. Lucy: I am? Ricky: Well, it's kind of hard to tell, but I think it was you, yes. *Ricky: Lucy, are you playing an "F"-sharp? Lucy: Well, I'm not sure. Ricky: What do you mean you're not sure? Lucy: Well, are you talking about the fat little white note or the black one with the wiggly tail? Ricky: The black one with the wiggly tail. Lucy: Oh! Well, what about it? Ricky: Is it an "F" or an "F"-sharp? Lucy: Oh. How can you tell? Ricky: if it's an "F"-sharp, it has a little sign by it. Lucy: Oh, you mean the lopsided tic-tac-toe? *Ricky: Girls, please! Don't stop playing! Lucy: But we were so GOOD! *Ricky: Well, if you didn't do it and I didn't do it, who do-ed it? Lucy: Maybe it was a mouse? Ricky: A redheaded mouse? *Lucy: That mouse sure gets around, doesn't he? Ricky: Well, I don't know about the mouse, but I can sure smell a rat! *Ricky: (hears that all-girl band is scheduled to perform live) WHAT?! Lucy: Good news, dear?﻿